yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 041
"The Other" is the forty-first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on October 20, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Yako plays his "Devil's Sanctuary" card, and Dark Yugi reflects that the card creates a pentagram that, as Yako explains, Summons a "Metal Devil" with a raher special ability; it becomes the same entity as the player it reflects. Dark Yugi's reflection appears on the Token's head, as "The Wicked Avatar" finishes taking on the form of Yugi, eyes closed. Looking at the Wicked God, Dark Yugi whispers "partner" in horror, realising that the Wicked God took his partner's shape. Laughing, Yako points out that the ATK of the "Metal Fiend Token" is equal to the Life Points of the player that it reflects, Dark Yugi's 98, and the "Avatar" takes the form of the most powerful monster on the field (Dark Yugi's "The Tricky" still at 0 ATK due to "Loss of Strength.") He tells Yugi to take a good look; "The Wicked Avatar" took the shape of the "Metal Fiend," which is synchronized with him. As "The Wicked Avatar" opens its eyes, Yako points out that its 99 ATK is higher than Dark Yugi's Life Points. Dark Yugi sweats as Yako asks him how it feels, telling him to prepare to know defeat and despair at the hands of his other self. Gekko, Kaiba, and Willa are horrified, and Gekko asks Yako what he's done, attacking with the Wicked God when it looks like Yugi. Even Kaiba is visibly reacting. Yako yells at Dark Yugi to suffer to his superior, calling him a fool without memories, a fool who doesn't know his own face, as he orders "Avatar" to attack, and the black Yugi charges forward, reaching out. Dark Yugi is shocked that his partner seems to be attacking him, and begs him to stop. Glowing swords appear over the field, and Yako realises what they are. Dark Yugi confirms that he's activated his face-down Spell Card, "Swords of Revealing Light," and while it's on the field, Yako's God can't attack for three turns. Yako snorts, thinking that since the "Swords" affect the field, even the Wicked God is affected. He points out that Dark Yugi is running out of cards, and he wonders how long he'll be able to hold out, but Dark Yugi doesn't answer. Yako, not seeming to care, Sets a card and ends his turn. Grimly, Dark Yugi draws, thinking that the "Swords" will last for three more turns, and that he has to rebuild his forces before they run out. The card he drew is the Spell Card, "Monster Recovery," much to Yako's surprise. "The Tricky" returns to his Deck, and he shuffles, drawing a new five-card hand. Gekko remarks that it's just what he'd expect from Yugi; he drew a great card. He thinks glumly that no matter what he drew, the odds that it can defeat the Wicked God are slim. Dark Yugi Sets two cards to end his turn, and Yako narrows his eyes. Gekko is surprised that Yugi didn't Summon a monster, and wonders if he didn't draw one. Yako remarks that Dark Yugi didn't even Summon a monster to act as his shield, and he wonders if the "Swords of Revealing Light" make him feel that safe. Beginning his turn, Yako pays 1000 Life Points to maintain the "Metal Fiend." Dark Yugi is surprised that he's paying the cost of the "Metal Fiend" even though it can't attack. His right eye bulging, Yako comments that if Dark Yugi thinks that he has three turns to rest, he should think again. Dark Yugi can only yell "what?" as Yako activates "De-Spell" from his hand, and the "Swords of Revealing Light" fade away. Yako comments that that takes care of "Swords of Revealing Light," and Gekko mutters that now the Wicked God is able to attack, with Kaiba again showing visible nerve. Yako asks Yugi if that spoiled his plans. Too bad, he says. It looks like the Wicked God - he means Yugi Mutou, wants to crush him so bad it can't wait. He tells Dark Yugi to prepare to face the wrath of his own avatar, the wrath of the other Yugi who secretly hates him and has his shape. Dark Yugi asks if his partner hates him, and Yako scoffs, pointing out that Dark Yugi lives in his body and he didn't notice. Him and the other Yugi, they have the same form, but they aren't the same. Which one of them dominated the Battle City tournament and won the title of Duel King. Which one of them defeated Master Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom and became champion. Dark Yugi can only ask what Yako is stating inwardly, and Yako snarls that it was him who won all those titles, only him. The other Yugi gained nothing, Dark Yugi even stole his chances of doing so. Dark Yugi denies it, but Yako states that Dark Yugi's trying to even take Anzu Mazaki away too, isn't he. Really, can anyone blame him for his anger. He laughs madly, as Dark Yugi wonders if it could be true. Yako reflects that Yugi is just like him. The title of "Perfect Duelist," Master Pegasus's affection and trust, all of that went to Gekko, his duplicate. He hated Gekko, like Yugi must hate Dark Yugi. Yugi suddenly speaks up, having taken control. Yako is surprised to see the other Yugi, and Yugi states that he isn't angry at all, because the "other him" broadens his own horizons. Yako looks at him in surprise as Yugi states that it's just not true that he hasn't gained anything because of the "other him;" he's gained all sorts of important things. Jonouchi, Honda, Kaiba, and all the other people he met through Duels. He wouldn't have gained those precious friends with he didn't have his other self beside him. If he was alone, no matter how he wished, those things wouldn't come true. But the other him opened up all sorts of possibilities. So that Wicked God's wrath isn't his, it's Yako's. Yako is shocked, asking inwardly why. Yugi and him are in the same position, he thought Yug would understand him. How can he be okay with it? He begins to laugh, and states that Yugi really is dense. Yako's almost jealous. He looks down at Gekko, who whispers his brother's name. Yako admits that he supposes Yugi's right; physically, there's only one of him. He doesn't have a living, breathing reminder of his failures the way Yako does. Right eye bulging, he declares that, one person or two, he'll defeat them together. He tells them to tremble before the Wicked God, the personification of his wrath, and to give up and let him kill them. He declares his Battle Phase, and Yugi replies that if the Wicked God is the shape of his wrath as he says, then he'll destroy it and free him. Dark Yugi retakes control, telling Yako to bring it on. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Yako Tenma Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 12: Yako The "The Wicked Avatar" attacks "The Tricky", but Dark Yugi activates his face-down "Swords of Revealing Light", preventing Yako's attacks for the next three turns. Yako Sets two cards. Turn 13: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi activates "Monster Recovery", returning "The Tricky" to his Deck and drawing five cards. He Sets two cards. Turn 14: Yako Yako pays 1000 Life Points (Yako 1900 → 900) to maintain the "Metal Devil". Yako activates "De-Spell", destroying "Swords of Revealing Light". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters